Samara Tanaka
'Approval:' 10/18/13 6 feats Tobirama (v2.3) 'Appearance and Personality' Samara has long orange hair and bright green eyes. She stand at 6 '1 and often wears long sleeves to hide her burn scars on her right arm. She has braces and is usually very distant and doesnt trust easily but when she does she is usually very kind and caring. Sami.jpg Samar.jpg Fox.jpg M.jpg Sama.jpg Samara.jpg jin.jpg|Samaras father Jinsei madiko.jpg|Samaras mother Madiko 'Stats' (Total:52) ' '''Strength: 8 ' '''Speed: 9' ' Chakra Levels: 14 ' '''Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 7 ' '''CP: 90 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Wood Release ' '''Genin 2: Lightning release ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 7 Banked feats: 1 # Lightning Release: Lightning Arrow - The user gathers lightning chakra in his hand and then releases a bolt of lightning towards his opponent. The attack is quick and is intended to wound and slow down the opponent. (10 cp) # Wood Release: Wood Binding - The user creates wooden shafts that move towards the enemy and attempts to bind them, the shafts being extremely bendable while being controlled. (10 cp) # 10-Hit Combo - The user punches the foe until striking the foe into the air with a Lightning Release infused uppercut then jumping above the foe with amazing speed and punching the foe until finally striking the foe down into the ground with Lightning Release infused blow to the stomach. (10 cp) # Wood Release: Cutting Technique - A versatile technique where the user can produce sharp wooden spikes from their body to either fashion short-range weapons akin to a makeshift sword or else use them as long-range projectiles, where the branches' growth can be triggered remotely, skewering the enemy as a result. (10) # White Lightning - White Lightning is refined lightning formed in a user's hand, then shot out. The lightning forms into the shape of a dragon, and flies toward the destination the user chooses, based on where they point, like a guided missle. (10 cp) #'Wood Release: Impaling Roots' - The user grows four roots from the ground and impales the opponent with the roots. (10 cp) Equipment *(2) set of shuriken Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 14500 * Ryo left: 14500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total:32' *'Banked: 4' *'Reset Day: thursday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 2 ' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Search_For_Strength (10/8/13) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Canon_Mission:_Destroy_the_Relay_Tower 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 12 ' #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1m7eir/finding_the_vine/ #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1mggnd/an_open_invitation_to_spar/ #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1mlmuy/making_friends/ #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1modyh/the_storm/ #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1mqlkb/questions/ #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1mtcza/date_susamo/ #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1myyrv/training_for_chuunin_exams/ #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1mzr96/walking_home_samara/ #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1n9ius/this_should_be_interesting_anyone/ #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1n4fwo/practice_anyone/ #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1nga6d/going_to_market_anyone/ #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1nk1fb/thinking_about_stuff_anyone/ (10/2/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1o18c1/walking_through_okami_only/ (10/9/13) 2qp #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1oh4il/the_inn_of_the_slumbering_wolf_samara/ (10/15/13) 2qp #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1oqik7/wood_release_mitsugaki_only/ (10/19/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1oswxs/tanaka_house_okami_only/ (10/20/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1oxzu2/training_grounds_mitsugaki_okami_riku/ (10/22/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1p0f10/movie_night_mitsugaki/ (10/23/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1p38n5/the_lake_okami/ (10/24/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1p9s0q/at_the_inn_okami/ (10/26/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1p9yot/a_day_of_change_anyone/ (10/27/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1pnudr/a_grand_masquerade/ (10/31/13) '''Raids: 1 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/TH3SP00K13STR41DT00 Other: 1 ' http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1nqfue/nightmares_back_story/ (10/4/2013) 'History and Story Samara was raised by her parents in konoha. She was taught Wood realese by her mother in hopes the sunju clan wood accept her depite being a half blood. She worked hard on her technique but wasn't allowed to let anyone but her mother know she had it. She decided to disregard her mothers warning and told her uchiha sqaudmate about her wood technique and even showed her to prove she wasn't lying. Unfortunately the other girl became enraged that she hid she was a senju and launched a fireball at her. Both her back and right aside have burn scars because of this.She has a great dislike for fire and uchihas because of this event. She left konoha at the age of 12 and taken to the sand. Her father taught her lightning so she wouldnt have to use the wood technique. But she still struggle to perfect both hoping to find the senju and gain acceptance. She searches for the uchiha as well wanting revenge on the girl who burned her so long ago. As samara made new friends and gained new talents she found a relic containing the great two tailed cat seishin that she calls cali. Category:Character Category:Konohagakure